This invention relates to vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, and neighborhood vehicles, and more particularly to accelerator pedals and brake pedals for such vehicles.
Conventional golf cars and utility vehicles may be expensive and time consuming to assemble. This is because most conventional vehicles and utility vehicles are assembled one piece at a time, stacking each upon the next, and the amount of time and labor required to assemble a conventional vehicle may be substantial because of this process. Golf cars and utility vehicles may have either an electric motor drive system or an internal combustion engine drive system, and the footprint and packaging of an electric drive system may be significantly different than the footprint and packaging of a gas drive system. Therefore, during the assembly of a conventional golf car or utility vehicle, the difference in the sizes and shapes of parts may require as much as two separate chassis for electric and gas drive vehicles, and most conventional accelerator assemblies are different for an electric drive vehicle then for a gas drive vehicle. This is because the parts coupled to the accelerator and the interconnection of the accelerator with the drive system may vary significantly between drive systems.